Seven Gods of Hun
Origination It is not known where the religion exactly originated from, but there is evidence that suggests it started somewhere in eastern Jayanesia right before the peak of the Empire of Jayanesia. It is not known if either Hun or the Seven Gods are based off of real people or simply an imaginary story. There were originally only six "Gods," approximately 100 years after Hun supposedly died, members of the religious group began referring to him as a God. There is no evidence of him being called a God before his supposed death. The religion is polytheistic. The Religion The religion was supposedly started by a boy by the name of "Hun" who claimed he could predict the future thanks to "seven voices" in his head, which he eventually claimed to be gods. There is 3 male and 3 female Gods, 4 male if you include Hun. The Gods The God of Life (Kehup) Responsible for new life, including children. The religion suggests that after having a child the mother should pray to Kehup three times a day for the proceeding month. Kehup is female The God of Death (Kem) Responsible for all death unless it is related to war. Kem is thought to hide in the shadows of the elderly and wait until they either give in and accept fate or until they are no longer prepared for him. Kem does not take a life that is prepared; he waits. Kem is male. The God of War (Teleen) Responsible for battle and victory over others. Teleen does not decide the outcome over battles, she merely drives opponents to fight each other. She is also responsible for life and death on the battlefield, letting only the strong survive. The God of Trade (Perda) Perda is responsible for trade and good fortunes. Perda is the least worshiped of all the gods, and controls the overall prices in the economy. She is also though to be responsible if a merchant has been robbed for participating in unfair business practices. According to Hun, Perda considered slavery a "fair business practice" if slaves could buy freedom. The God of Farming (Tanam Pert) Tanam controls how good a farmers harvest is. Tanam Pert also controls the weather and the seasons. It is a known fact that the most religious population in Jayanesia are farmers. Tanam is male The God of Innocence (Kemalah) Kemalah is the God of Innocence, which is responsible for the protection of children in there childhood. Children are often gifted protection "Kemalah" dolls gifted by the church at birth. The church says Mekalah protects all children until they are teenagers. Kemalah is viewed as the God that had the most influence on the Constitution of the Republic of Jayanesia, dictating that anyone over thirteen may get married or join the military despite being opposed by the general population. Kemalah is male Hun Hun is the son of two farmers in eastern Jayanesia. Several villages claim to have buried the remains of Hun, but no one can confirm of deny these claims. Hun said that these voices in his head predicted the future, and his followers claimed that he was most often right about what events occurred. According to historical records, Hun was 13 when he first began listening to his voices. After leading a long life of spreading his Gods throughout Jayanesia, Hun is said to have died between the ages of 45-50. It is said that Hun had 7 children, although there is no evidence that he had more then one son. On the Continent While most of the continent is not religious, many traditions in Jayanesia originate from the religion. Mothers still pray after birth, soldiers are required to wear a shield of there armbands that says "Hope for Kehup, deny Kem and let Teleen guide me." In school, children recite 3 daily prayers to Kemalah until they are 13, after which they transfer to secondary school and begin praying for all of the gods except Kemalah. Children may also bring Kemalah dolls to school until they reach secondary school, which they are banned in. Every year the male descendant of Hun is paraded through the continent and worshiped by all. The family known as the "Hun" family are viewed as celebrities as long as they are cousins with the current male head. How Worship Works When you are born until you are 12 or 13 you must worship Kemalah and no other god. After you become 13, you must worship all gods which your gender or occupation correspond with. (With the exception of Kemalah) For example, a female farmer must worship Perda, Teleen and Kehup along with Tanam Pert. Males after the age of thirteen which do not correspond with any occupations that a God overlaps with must worship Tanam Pert and Kem while females worship Teleen, Perda and Kehup. There is no mandatory day of worship as long as you visit church once a month. Government Organizations The Department of Hun oversees religious progress in Jayanesia. Due to the low religious belief left in Jayanesia, it has nearly been removed several times. The Department technically has the authority to make house calls to make sure families are properly following Church protocols, but even the Church itself has denounced this. Criminal Organizations There are several extremist groups that mainly reside in poorer countries like Nao. They are all mainly small or post no threat to governments. Category:Religion Category:Polytheistic